


A Typical Friday Night

by fallthroughtimelikeme



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Caretaking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallthroughtimelikeme/pseuds/fallthroughtimelikeme
Summary: Ben goes round to Callum's after his altercation with Martin in the street. A follow up from Friday night's episode (22/11/2019).
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	A Typical Friday Night

A rap on the door made Callum look up from his phone where he’d been scrolling through some photos from a few weeks back. Lexi and Ben and him in the park on the swings. Lexi had made her dad push Callum as well, insisting if she got to go as high as the sky then Callum should too. Ben had laughed and given in like he always does with his Lex and obliged. It brought a smile to his face now just thinking about it. 

Callum put his phone down and walked over to the door. Cracking it open, he saw Ben on the other side, head tilted toward the ground. 

“Thought you were leaving me out here. What took you?” Ben asked jokingly, looking up. 

Callum’s heart dropped. 

“What happened to your face? What did you do?” he asked.

“I didn’t do nothing!” Ben exclaimed. “Just Martin havin’ a go ‘cause Stacey’s dumped him for another fella or something like that. I dunno, I zoned out after he hit me,” Ben brushed it off as he entered the flat. 

“Your nose is bleeding,” Callum stated.

“I’m well aware of that, funnily enough,” Ben remarked, still managing to look amused despite the blood dripping down his chin. 

Then his mood changed. “Seems like the week of giving Ben a slap, it does. First me mum, then Martin. You gonna have a go and all? Maybe you’d like to shove me up against a wall, punch me in the nose again, yeah?”. Ben looked at Callum daringly.

“Oh, come here, would ya?” Callum sighed, taking Ben’s arm and directing him into the bathroom. 

  
  


He sat Ben down on the closed toilet seat while he grabbed a cloth and some plasters. Then sat down on the edge of the bath facing Ben. 

Ben sat quietly and let Callum clean him up. “Sorry, didn’t mean to take your head off,” he sighed.

“S’alright,” Callum replied, “I’m sorry too.”

A few more minutes of silence passed as Callum washed out the bloodied cloth and gently placed a small white bandage on the cut on Ben’s nose.

“I didn’t know your mum hit you,” he said finally.

Ben flinched, looking away. “Deserved it,” he muttered, “Had a few home truths for me. About the business, about Martin, about you… We’re good now though, I swear. I was just round there. She’s my mum, you know?”

Callum took Ben’s hands in his and looked him in the eye. “She shouldn’t have done it,” he said firmly, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m glad she spoke to you and I’m happy we’re good now and you and your mum are in a better place too. But, you never deserve to be beaten up, Ben. I need you to remember that.”

They gazed at each other for a few minutes - Ben looking broken open and Callum earnest - until Ben sighed and dropped his forehead to their joined hands.

“Yeah,” he whispered.

  
  


As he lifted his head again, Callum raised one hand to cradle his cheek and softly pressed a kiss to his mouth, being careful to avoid his injury. They exchanged soft kisses back and forth until they became more heated, Callum moving his other hand to grip Ben’s waist. Ben pushed forward wanting to be closer.

Callum jerked suddenly, nearly falling into the bath behind him. He grabbed Ben’s waist in a death grip almost pulling him down on top of him.

Ben broke the tension with a snort before the two of them were laughing into each other, hardly able to catch their breaths.

“Right you, bedroom now before you cause any more damage,” Callum shooed, walking Ben backwards out the door. Ben cocked his head cheekily. “If you say so, Officer.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted someone to make reference to Ben's history and his complex relationship with domestic and physical violence. I feel like Callum doesn't know everything at this stage but the thought's there at least.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
